Another World
by Dakota Grayson
Summary: Dean is in for a surprise when Castiel returns six years after his death. AU


[Title:] Another World

[Date Started:] 1/18/2012

[Dated Ended:] 1/30/2012 4:02PM

[Pairing Info:] Dean/Castiel

[Rating:] Teen/Mature

[Summary:] Dean is in for a surprise when Castiel returns six years after his death.

[Prompt:] End

[Warning/Note:] AU, Non-Explicate sex, future fic based after Castiel's death/disappearance with no season 7 to speak of.

[Disclaimer:] Nothing stated here is true, any likeness to any events, persons alive or dead is strictly coincidental.

Dean had done it again, gotten Castiel so angry that he was giving the look like, "you should show me some respect, I dragged you out of hell..." How long had it been since he'd seen the Angel? How was he okay, how was he alive right now?

Dean had been pissed, after all these years here was Castiel standing in front of him, fine. He flew off the handle, he'd punched Cas in the jaw and called him a bastard.

Dean turned away from that look, he was damaged beyond repair with all he'd seen, all he'd gone through. Death, hell, no soul, ghosts...too many things to count and too much to weigh his mind down with. It was a wonder the man had a mind at all.

His whole life had been devoted to one thing and he'd died for it. The thought of being dead was hard to cling to after everything just seemed to just stop happening. It had been years, he was older and he was bitter.

Sam was gone living a normal life, he'd told Dean that he should do the same it was a miracle, everything he'd hoped for. Dean didn't know how to live a normal life, even if he'd tried it once. However, he tried. He had a job and spent all of his time fixing cars, from wake to exhaustion over and over again for years. Now this.

Castiel just showed up out of nowhere and his fake world, his false normalcy was ripped away from him. He didn't even realize the tears on his face and Castiel didn't either, he couldn't see Dean's face.

Dean stuffed his hand into his pants pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, something he'd taken up when he lost Sam to the real world. He pulled a stick out and lit it before taking an extra long drag and holding it in his lungs. He turned again and to his shock Castiel had tears on his face too. Dean stared at him, mouth gaping slightly allowing the spoke to spill out slowly. "Cas." It was a mere whisper but he knew Castiel had heard him. His normally light blue eyes were dark with emotion. More than Dean had ever seen before and it shocked him even more. There was pain, hope and something else, something deeper that Dean couldn't decode.

Castiel stood in silence, the tears still coming and it was clear that he was finally worn down from everything. It was clear that Dean's reaction had made it that much worse. There was something missing of course, Castiel was standing there in his complete attire minus one thing, one that Dean had kept all along.

Dean took another drag off of his cigarette and held it out to Cas, he didn't say anything and Castiel took it just like that. He put his lips to the end and took a slow drag and held it in. The Angel exhaled and took another drag before handing the cigarette back to Dean.

Dean took the cigarette and waved Castiel toward the house, he'd been working on a car when Castiel just suddenly showed up. They walked into the house and Dean led the way up to his bedroom, there over an old rocking chair was Castiel's trench coat. Dean looked from the coat to Castiel who he wouldn't believe was actually there had he not slugged him in the face when he first showed up.

Castiel's eyes lit up a little, "you kept it."

Dean smiled lightly at the innocence of the Angel, "yes, I never wanted to let go of the only piece I had left of you."

Castiel stood there and stared at Dean, that deep, intense stare that always had Dean squirming uncomfortably in his younger days. Now he was thirty-nine and in the years he'd had away from Castiel and the supernatural world he'd come to the conclusion that nothing could make him uncomfortable, nothing was awkward anymore because the everything about this "miracle" was uncomfortable and awkward.

Castiel slowly moved into Dean's personal space, still staring at Dean. "Something is different."

Dean shook his head, "everything is different." He took a final drag from the cigarette that had remained burning between his fingers and flicked it out the open window. "Sam is gone, living a normal live and I am alone trying to pretend to be normal after thirty-three years of..." He shook his head again and looked into Castiel's eyes, "we don't do it anymore because we can't find anything anymore."

"You've been excused from that life, it's another man's fight now." Castiel spoke softly, "I shouldn't even be here, but I couldn't stand it any longer."

The color drained from Dean's face, "we've been, that life was all I had! How dare you show up after six years and tell me...fuck!"

Castiel closed his eyes for a moment "Dean..."

"No!" Dean paced away and leaned against the window's ledge, looking out, "my life's work is not cars and grease, it's-it's..." He stared at the yard below before closing his eyes.

Castiel shook his head, "I did not come back to upset you, I fear that what I came back for will only add to it."

Dean stayed as he was, "and what is that, Cas?" He's arms were shaking slightly, "because it doesn't get much worse than this." It didn't. He'd lost his mother, his father, his lover and Sam had lost his lover and more, so many more all in vain of what was now "another man's fight".

"It may not please you to hear what I have finally gotten the courage to tell you." Castiel closed his eyes for a moment. "Everything is different now, I have been born anew, saved one last time by my Father." He sighed, "I was told to follow my human needs if I truly believed that..." Castiel wasn't sure how to say the next part. "If I believed in love." He sighed, "I am..."

Dean turned to face Castiel and cut him off, "I don't care to know." He dug in his pocket and fumble with his pack for another cigarette, "heaven and hell aren't my business anymore, you said so yourself."

Castiel gave Dean that look again, the one that said, "you should show me some respect, I dragged you out of hell..." and Dean shook his head and whispered, "then drag me to hell."

"I couldn't even if I wanted to." Came Castiel's soft reply.

Dean's face showed a flash of confusion before the mask went back up, "what?"

"I am a human now." Castiel finally got out. "When I appeared here, that wasn't my doing, my Father put me here."

"What else?" Dean was facing Cas as leaned against the open window and crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't want to believe that Cas was no longer an Angel of the Lord.

"I..." Castiel closed his eyes, "I did this for you, I left my Father, brothers...sisters all for you. I fell from grace because I came to terms with my love...my love..." This was harder than Castiel thought it would be. "...for you."

Dean's defensive stance wavered, "what do you mean?" He knew though, he knew exactly what Castiel meant.

"I love you, Dean." Castiel stepped closer to Dean again, "and when I, before...I thought that maybe you felt the same."

"So you come to me six years later and tell me this, you couldn't have told me when you were an Angel?" Dean let his arms drop to his sides, letting the defensive stance fall completely.

"I could not tell you then, no." Castiel stood directly in front of Dean and looked into his eyes. "I had to prove to my Father that I meant it when I said I loved you. The proof was my falling from grace. I revoked my power, my wings, my everything six years ago."

"And only now you've come to me?" Dean's defenses were going back up.

"When I fell from grace, you and Sam were freed of the life you lived and I was not." Castiel looked down at Dean's arms, "I was shown the hell that I could be pushed into by returning to you." He looked to Dean's darkened eyes with his own shining bright, "I accepted the chance that you would turn me away, I accepted that if you turned me away that I would be thrown into hell for eternity. I know that you are a ladies man and...that you may even have a wife and children by the time I returned."

Dean's eyes widened for a moment and his mask and defenses fell away again, he stepped forward and placed his hands on Castiel's face and pulled him into a soft kiss. "I would never turn you away." He whispered and kissed Castiel again. When he pulled back and looked into Castiel's eyes something had changed, his bright eyes were darker, nearly black and second later Castiel had Dean pressed up against the wall by open window, kissing him with such passion the former hunter's head was spinning.

When the kiss broke Dean gasped for a breath, "wow, Cas."

Castiel smiled, "learned it from the pizza boy a few years ago."

Dean laughed and rolled his eyes, "so who gave you the hard on, the pizza boy or the baby sitter?"

Castiel blushed a little, "uh..."

Dean shook his head, "can't believe I remember that moment so vividly." He leaned against the wall and watched Castiel. The Angel wasn't an Angel anymore, that was something. "I never, I stopped, I'm single."

Cas stood still for a moment, "does that mean..." The question trailed off as Dean was kissing him again, pushing Cas back until his legs hit the bed and they fell onto it, Dean fitting perfectly between Castiel's legs.

"Never leave me again." Dean spoke sternly, "I can't live like this, I can't live a normal life without you."

Castiel exhaled slowly, "I will never leave you." He promised and pulled Dean into another kiss. Slowly they lost their clothing and soft touches and explorations turned to gentle love making. Their eyes never leaving each other as soft thrusting became harder, as grunts and moans of time lost filled the room. And when they released, Castiel before Dean, they watched the beauty of true pleasure cross the face's of worn down men.

As all faded to black, eyes closing from exhaustion of passionate, needy love made, they held each other loosely for neither felt as though the other was going anywhere ever again.


End file.
